


take it off

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: "your biddys need a break" - my friend, Body Dysphoria, Chest Hair, Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character, based off of personal experience, dont rub it in, haha ow, i.. was dumb, if that tells u anything about me, improper binding, just?? a fact, sorry dahlia n kenny, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Scorpius doesn't want Albus binding unsafely anymore.





	take it off

"Take it off," Scorpius begged. "Please."

 

Albus shook his head. "I can't."

 

"Look, I _know_ dysphoria is bad. But you can't - it's not safe. Albus."

 

"I know. I _know_ it's not safe. But I can't -" he took in a deep, ragged breath, and they both flinched. 

 

"Please."

 

"I - can't." Albus was hugging his arms to his chest, obviously in pain.

 

"How long have you been doing - " he gestured up and down towards Albus -"this?"

 

"Day and night for, uh... four months?"

 

" _Albus_ -"

 

"Scorpius, I'm used to this."

 

"Please, Albus, I know you hate them, but please, your tiddies need a break. They're trying their best," he added with a lopsided, sardonic grin.

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

"It's been five days and you still can't breathe."

 

"It's not that big of a problem."

 

"You almost fainted on the staircase."

 

Albus was momentarily stumped by that. "Okay. It hurts a little."

 

"So will you?"

 

"Will I what?"

 

"Take them off? Three sports bras and four months - you really shouldn't do that, Albus."

 

Albus sighed. Seemed to be debating a bit, before:

 

"Fine."

 

Inside, Scorpius cheered.


End file.
